Fa Zhou takes the risk to join the army/Dying for Honor/Helping Mulan with choices
Here is how Mulan makes her choice in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. Just then, there was a sound of an alarming drum. Fa Mulan: What is it? Jiminy Cricket: It must be an emergency. Angus MacBadger: Let's check it out. Outside the Fa Family House, the Imperial soldiers along with Chi-Fu come riding over a hill. Fa Li: Mulan, stay inside. Grandma Fa: Ahem. (points toward a low roof) So, Mickey, Mulan and their friends runs over to the roof and peers over it. Chi-Fu: Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China! By order of the emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army. (reading from list) The Chow Family! The Yee Family! The Son: I will serve the emperor in my father's place. Chi-Fu: The Fa Family! Fa Mulan: No! Mole: But he's too badly injured to fight, and he's still sick. Fa Zhou walks over to Chi-Fu, he then respectfully bowed to him. Fa Zhou: I am ready to serve the emperor. Fa Mulan: Father, you can't go! Fa Zhou: Mulan! Fa Mulan: (to Chi-Fu) Please, Sir, my father has already fought for... Chi-Fu: Silence! You will do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence. Fa Zhou: Mulan. You dishonor me. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt, he didn't even care about his injury. Chi-Fu: Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp. (hands Fa Zhou a scroll) Fa Zhou: Yes, Sir. Chi-Fu: (continues to read) The Chu Family! The Chang Family! The Yong Family! Mickey Mouse: I'm so sorry, Mulan, I just wish there's something we can do. In Fa Zhou's bedroom, he yanks open his closet, revealing a suit of Chinese armor, and unsheaths a sword. As Mulan watches, he practices techniques, but his leg gives out and he falls against a pillar, panting. Gyro Gearloose: Suffering Sassafras, that injured leg of his isn't what it used to be for him. At dinner, Mickey and his friends were joining Mulan's family as she pours the tea. Regrettably, sets her cup down with a bang. Fa Mulan: You shouldn't have to go! Fa Li: Mulan! Fa Mulan: There are plenty of young men to fight for China! Fa Zhou: It is an honor to protect my country and my family. Fa Mulan: So, you'll die for honor. Fa Zhou: I will die doing what's right. Fa Mulan: But if you... Fa Zhou: I know my place. It is time you learned yours. Mulan stares at her father for a moment, then runs outside crying. Sadly, Mickey and his friends felt even more sorry for her about what it means to bring honor to others. Mulan is sitting in a statue of a dragon, crying. It is raining. Through the window of her house, she can see her mother and father talking. Fa Zhou picks up the candle and blows it out. Mulan thinks for a minute, then makes her decision. Gyro Gearloose: Where's she going, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: I don't know, let's check it out. Mulan walks into the Family Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging statue of a small dragon. She runs into her parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving her hair comb. Taking her father's sword, she cuts her hair short and puts on her father's armor. Then, Mickey and his friends came to join her. As they were going out to the stable, she mounts Khan and sets off for the army. Donald Duck: Wait up! Mulan stopped her horse, causing Mickey and friends to crash into each other. Mickey Mouse: (with everyone on the cottage Cyril pulling) Let's go, Cyril! Cyril Proudbottom: Aye Aye, Gov'ner! At last, they've continued their way as they followed Mulan. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225